Dark Souls
by UchihaDragon95
Summary: The war is over and the dark side wins. The Akatsuki rules the world now and the last hope of the Shinobi world is gone. What happens when the darkness reign. What happens of those who are now the Gods of the new world? What about the newbie of this League of powerhouses? What do they have in mind for eachother and everything else? There's still so much to fight for. To find.
1. Chapter 1

The continuous drizzle was not something new in the village Amegakure. The sky is always crying here.  
There was a man, in his early twenties walking in the rainy morning on the streets of the village. His cloak protected him from the light rainfall along with the bamboo hat that hid his head and face, but the endings his blond hair got a little damp due to being exposed to the rain. Though, his head was down, the villagers still treated him with the respect that the red clouds on his cloak had earned over the period of time. There was an urgency in his stride. He was quickly making his way towards his destination. The tallest building with the face of some God or Devil, he doesn't know. The headquarter of the organization he worked for. The same organization that had created a history for itself, by winning the Fourth Great Ninja War, and establishing a powerful image for itself. One so strong that no one dared to cross ever again. Now they rule the world. All of it.

Her legs were trembling and her head was aching even worse. She was out of breath. This was as long and as far she could run. She didn't had the strength to go any further, and she knew this was it. This was as far as she could go before they get to her. This was her short glimpse of freedom, which is now at its end.

Freedom.

Yes, that's a word whose meaning she will never know. She should have known that she would never outrun them. That she could never outrun her fate.

The foot soldiers dragged her to the the big tower at the center of the village Amegakure. There in front of the big sealed entrance, they dumped her beaten up form and left.

Two strange men with titian coloured hair and strange piercings landed beside her. They picked her up roughly and dragged her inside as the door opened and closed. They took her to the Leader's office of the Akatsuki's headquarters. They mercilessly dumped her again on the floor and left.

She felt she was being watched. Indeed, she was. But she chose not to make any movement. She was too tired for it. Too tired to act. Too tired to live.

Breathe in.  
Breathe out.

She was still just as she was left, sitting on the cool tiled floor as several minutes passed. She wasn't counting them. Her mind was blank. Just breathing in and out.

Nagato saw her the entire time. Ever since she was dragged in his office by his Demon and Human paths, dumped in front of him like a bag of potatoes. How she seemed completely unfazed by her surroundings, by him. She was just sitting there, in the same exact position she was left in. No action in her body except for her steady breathing. It was like the world around her didn't matter to her anymore. She seemed too broken, too tired, like she had given up. So hopeless, so fragile. So quiet, like she wasn't even there.

Just how he likes them.

He smirks being glad that he wouldn't have to beat her into shape.

She heard the footsteps approaching her. The aura radiating from the man before her oozes of power and authority. She kept her head down, seeing the boots stop right in front of her. The man crouched down to her level and she could feel the intensity of his scrutinizing gaze upon herself as she gulped down the dread she felt. She didn't dare to look up.

Having seen enough, Nagato smirked satisfied. This girl was perfect. A perfect timid soul.

He extends a hand making the girl scoot back in fear. Much to his delight.

"Behave." he commanded making her stop. Stop breathing, that is.

She trembles as his fingers held up her chin making her look at him. She closed her eyes shut tight, shaking like a leaf in storm.

"Are you afraid, little girl?" he asks,the hints of smug amusement clear in his voice. She nodded.  
"Good. You should be. What's your name?"

"R-Renai." she mumbles in quivering voice

"Odd name." he commented shrugging "But then again, who am I to say that."

He moves her face to sides, taking a better look up close. Her long black hairs were dirty with mud and slime covering it all over. Her skin looked dry and full of scarlet scratches. To say that she seemed to be in a bad condition was an understatement. Her body, even from a mere glance, looked weak and pale. No doubt she was starving and dehydrated. She seemed as weak as a house of cards, one gentle breeze and she would collapse.

"My name is Pain. And from this day onwards, I am your master. Do you understand that, Renai?" he asks in a commanding tone and Renai knew very clearly that she had only one answer that will be accepted by him.

She nodded yes.

"Good girl." Pain stands up as just on the exact moment, the door opens and a man comes in.

"Itachi-san." Pein acknowledge the arrival of the infamous Uchiha protege, to which he bows down showing adequate respect. "Leader. You asked for me?" he asks in his usual passive monotone.

"Yes. Show this new slave her place in the tower." Pain says going back to his desk "No wait... Change of mind." he says turning around and looking at Renai who yet again had her head down, he looks at smirking deviously "Take her to infirmary and make sure she's cleaned, dressed and properly fed. I have a special place and job in mind for her. Dismissed." he says getting back to his work.

Obito was on his way back from what was once Madara's secret hideout and his training grounds.

The obvious big flaw in their Infinite Tsuki-no-me plan changed everything. He was so close. So close to making a world where she could exist. Where he could be with Rin. Happy.

But it didn't happen. And that world, cannot be made.

So, in the end, they went for the next big catch. The best option was to seal the Juubi in a Jinchuriki before it attains its final form and rule the world with its limitless powers. So, that's exactly what they did. Madara, of course took the honour of being its jinchuriki upon himself.

And now, now they have got it all. All the power in the world. But, he felt lost. He didn't get what he wanted. So what was his reason to go on?

_"You will find something new. Now you have every possible way to go."_ Madara's words echoed in his head.

But what else is it that he could get? What could possibly be better than the world which he craved, which he worked so hard to make? What could possibly be out there that would be better?

True. He now has the entire world at his feet and its still not enough. It will never be enough to fill that emptiness in his heart.

_Oh, yes. I have no heart._ His lips curled up in a sad smile thinking. _Isn't that what I told Kakashi... right before I killed him._ He came to a stop as he crossed the border of Konoha and Ame._ At least, I got my revenge. I killed the one who took you from me, Rin. You're death is avenged._ He lets out a long breath and starts walking towards his destination, Amegakure no Sato.

Pain was sitting on the tounge of the stone structure adorning the tower, his favourite spot for thinking. The air behind him swirled and he knew exactly what, or rather who was coming. He stood up and turned around to face the Uchiha in orange mask slowly materializing.

"How is the condition over here? Are the hidden villages still staying hidden?" Obito asked in deep voice. He gave up his Tobi persona a long time ago.

"They haven't made any move yet. Not since the destruction of Kumogakure." Pain replied remembering the terrible end of Village hidden in Clouds.

"Hn. That's good. Anything else?" Obito inquired.

"Some of the Daimyos of the remaining ninja Nations are now willing to fund the Akatsuki. In exchange of some favours, of course. Deidara and Itachi are mostly taking up those assignments and working out the quirks."

"Deidara you say?" Obito asks intrigued "Intresting development."

"Yes. Ever since his near-death experience with Sasuke Uchiha, the reckless brat we knew took a giant leap in unexpected direction. He became more... diligent." Pain says with a slight curve of lips. He trained him good. Stronger and smarter than before. "What about Madara sama? Is he going to be joining us?"

"I wouldn't say that now. He said that there are still somethings he needs to take care of before he officially takes over as the Leader of the Akatsuki. But he won't be far away. Until then, it will be us taking care of things here. The war is still not over yet." Obito says disappearing into his space-time jutsu.

Pain looked at the spot a little longer where Obito was, thinking.  
He then goes inside the Tower.

There's something he needs to take care of as well.

The once renowned Cherry Blossom of Hidden leaf sat at one corner of the dingy dark cell with her back against the wall and knees pulled up to her chest somewhere at the basement levels the Akatsuki Tower. Her head was resting on her arms atop her knees. Her bright pink hairs were dull and dry with layers of dust and grime sticking to it giving it a dusty, lifeless hue, and her bright ,fiery emerald eyes had now lost all the previous luster, full of hopelessness and broken dreams.

Sakura knew that she was one of the only few prisoners of war that Akatsuki had taken. Those bastards don't usually take prisoners. They kill them straight away. But the one to bring her here was a rookie in the ranks of these S-class criminals. A rookie she knew all too well. But one thing she kept wondering for the past year she had been here. Why did he left her alive? Why didn't he just killed her? He could have if he wanted to. He had all the reasons and means. Then why?

Sakura squints her eyes,raising her hands up to cover them from the blinding light that came as the cell door opens with a loud creek. A tall, bulky, shark resembling man she knows as Kisame Hoshigaki came through, giving her a toothy grin showing his sharp-edged set of teeth.

"Haruno san. Lucky for you, Leader wants to talk." he says yanking her off the ground and throwing her on his shoulder. Despite Sakura's violent protest, he kept walking through the dim-litted corridors of the basement, going to the upper levels through a series of unending staircase. After a while of useless flailing, Sakura felt her Chakra being drained out by Samehada strapped on his back as she fell limp and soon dozed off.

When she woke up,she found herself in a place that was somewhat familiar to her. The white walls and floor,the metal beds and that smell of antiseptic solutions in the air. It didn't took her much time to know that she was in the medical bay of the Akatsuki Tower.

Her eyes scanned the room as they eventually falls on the frail figure on the hospital bed right in front of her.

"This is Renai. Your first patient here, Sakura Haruno." A deep male voice voice comes from behind her. She whipped her head around to detect the source of the sound, her vision following him as he comes to stand in between her and Renai, as she now knows her.

"You are a medical ninja. One of the best in your field, apprentice of the fifth Hokage and the one rumoured to surpass her." Pain stated the facts. "Why not give a little demonstration of your talents? Treat her wounds." He command.

"And just what made you think I would do that? Especially, after someone like you ask me to." She spat back looking at him defiantly, eyebrows scrunged up in anger and disgust.

Pain merely smirked at her outburst. By simply lifting his hand up, he made Renai float up in air. The sudden unexpected movement startled her as she freaks out.

"Because, if you don't, then I will have no other option than to kill her." Pain stated as his palm slowly curled up in a fist.

Renai thrashes around mid-air choking and holding her neck, desperately trying to claw the unseen force that was strangling her.

"Now,you wouldn't want a poor innocent soul to suffer and die because you refused to do your job because_ 'someone like me'_ asked you to. Would you, Haruno?" He says looking at Sakura with a sadistic smirk.

"No! Stop it." Sakura screams.

Pain tightens his fist making Renai gag and grunt in agony as she felt the death grip on her throat tightening. She felt like a fish out of water. She felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs as and she was losing consciousness with each passing second, unable to breathe.

Sakura panicked, not knowing what to do next. One one hand, she wasn't willing to help the Akatsuki in any way. But on the other hand, she couldn't let an innocent person die because of her stubbornness. '_Is this man really that cruel? Is he really heartless enough to kill the same person he wants me to heal?'_ she contemplated.

"Y-you are n-not g-going to kill her. Its just a b-bluff." She said wishing to God that she got it right and all of this is just an elaborate plot to make her to agree.

"Is it?" Pain smirked tightening his grip and Sakura, even amidst her audibly thumping heart, could hear the almost inaudible sound of bone cracking.

Sakura's eyes widens as she saw Renai give up her struggle to survive and soon her limp body was dangling mid-air. Her face was slowly turning blue due to lack of oxygen and the dark purplish finger marks on her neck becoming more and more prominent, being proof of the gruesome power he had on her. Even though he didn't even touch her or looked at her, he killed her effortlessly.

"Y-you wanted me to heal her... And you killed her yourself because I refused. Just what kind of a sick monster are you?" Sakura asks, tears pooling in her eyes as they were still fixed on Renai's lifeless body.

"You can still save her, if you are truly worthy of your reputation." Pain spoke gravely, his voice holding the same kind of authority that could make even the most stubborn of men think twice. "You are now the only person standing between her life and death. So, what is it gonna be?"

"I'll do it." Sakura spoke turning to look at Pain in the eye, "Put her down."

"Hn." Pain smirked, slowly bringing his hand down, setting Renai back on the bed softly.

Sakura immediately ran to her side checking her vitals to see if there is any hope left. "She will live." she said after a minute,sighing in relief.

Pain nods and turns around to leave "You will get whatever you need. Just get her back on her feet as soon as possible." He said on his way out.

Sakura woke up with a start hearing compulsive knocks at the door. "Coming." She yelled already irritated. She looks at Renai, who was still unconscious and sighs. She gets up from the chair next to her bed and goes to open the damn door. What happened next startles her even more.

"S-Sasuke kun..." She gasped seeing the youngest Uchiha.

"Sakura,huh." He spoke, a sly smirk coming upon his lips. "Didn't expected to see you here."

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Sakura's expression immediately changed to that of pure rage, giving up all the pretext of her once-upon-a-time puppy attraction towards him. She was beyond pissed.

"Hn. That's interesting." Sasuke says to himself seeing her reaction. "Anyway. I came here on another business. Itach...Nii-san, asked me to give you this. Pain wants the girl in his room as soon as she wakes up." He hands her a bag and leaves.

It took Sakura a moment to register what just happened. "Hey! Wait." She called out but he was long gone by then. "Fucking crazy Uchiha." She mumbled slamming the door hard. She came back inside the room with the plastic bag where she was met by a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Renai gaped ceaselessly at her pinkette medic.

"You're awake." a soft smile adorned Sakura's face. She came to her side and checked her vitals on the beeping monitor. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." Renai spoke in a low,cracked voice, her eyes following every little movement made by Sakura.

Sakura kept the plastic bag on the steel table beside her bed. "That's... expected, I guess. After the trauma you went through today." she grimaced inspecting the dark purple bruises on Renai's neck, recalling the gruesome stunt pulled by Pain earlier that day.

"T-Thankyou." Renai said softly, "...for saving my life."

"Its... Its fine. Don't thank me." Sakura's sombre gaze fixed on the steady heartbeats on the screen.

"What is that?" Renai asks changing the topic.

Sakura follows her line of sight and sighs. She opened the bag, rummaging through its contents. She pulls out two sets of clothes, shampoos, soaps etc. "I guess its all for you." Shrugging absent mindedly, she kept all the things on the table one by one. "You need to take a warm bath and change out of those clothes as soon as possible." Sakura says seeing the pitiful condition of Renai's outfits. Its not healthy for her to stay in those dirty and damp clothes. Especially for her recently treated wounds.

Renai sat up on the bed with some difficulties and picked up one of the two dresses, feeling its soft fabric. "There are two sets." She stated.

"So?"

"I guess...the other one is for you." Renai says eyeing the pinkette's own prisoner like appearance.

Sakura blinks a few times flabbergasted. She looks at her and then at the clothes and other items. Indeed, there were two of everything.

"And you look like... you need it more. No offense." She adds looking away with a slight upward curve of lips.

Sakura gaped at her for a few seconds and then sees her own reflection on the glass paneled window and sweat dropped. "Eh... I suppose you are right." She intoned, smiling sheepishly "we both kinda need it."

After both the girls were done with bathing and changing, Kisame showed up and Sakura wondered if the shark man was waiting outside the door this whole time, standing guard.  
Apparently, he was given the task of escorting the girls to their respective rooms.

"And this is where you are expected." Kisame said as the metallic door of the elevator opened to a lavish hallway on the topmost floor of the colossus building. "Go to room number 3." he, not so softly, pushed her out of the metal box as the door closed behind her.

If she wouldn't have landed face-first on the carpeted floor, she could have seen the worried look on Sakura's face as the door of the elevator closed behind her.

"Why did you just leave her there like that?" The pinkette finally voiced her concern after the elevator started moving again.

"Because the Demons who live in that place... scares a Monster like me too, pinkie." The ex-Kirinin answered in a grave, serious voice, his beady eyes fixed on the juncture of the heavy metallic door.

Renai picked herself off the ground after she heard the elevator door close behind her. She turns around seeing the red blinking arrow signifying that the elevator was going down as the numbers on the screen kept changing at a steadily fast rate. She stood there for a little while staring blankly at the decreasing numbers, tightly clutching the hem of her little dress with rose prints all over it. She gulped down her nervousness and turned around when the countdown of the digital numbers stopped at 40. She was now far away from the brief but comfortable company of her recent acquaintance (not Kisame).

There was a sick feeling of constant trepidation as she walked through the spacious hallway. There weren't many rooms on that floor and the hallway was eerie quiet. Even though the place was fairly warm, she felt a wave of chill run down her spine as she reached the door with number 3 marked on it. She fought against the little voice inside her head that screamed for her to run away and hesitantly knocked on the heavy oak door. The door opened slowly, but to her surprise there was no one on the other side.

She cautiously steps inside the room that seemed to have came out of some high society's lifestyle magazine. Everything about this room had a regal vibe to it even though it was very simply decorated. She wondered if just the couch in that room is worth more than the entire house of the Chief of previous village. The same house she wished would burn to the ground.

She kept her hands to herself, afraid to touch anything there, as her eyes took in the rich interior. The most prominent thing about the place was the somberly alluring view of Amegakure showcased through the floor-to-ceiling windows which didn't fail to stir her.

Instinctively, she walked to its brim, mesmerized by the brilliant scenery outside. She watched with the same wonder of that of a child, a ghost of a smile coming upon her lips and eyes twinkling in amazement. The village lit with endless lightbulbs and lamps, in striking contrast with its equally dark surrounding same as the cloud covered skies above. It felt to her as though the entire landscape is shifted upside-down. The stars twinkling on land instead of the sky. There were many other skyscrapers in this metropolis village like the one she was currently in. Only, this one was the tallest. So of course, the view from here was simply stunning. She couldn't help but wonder if one can see the entire Amegakure from up here. How is the view at daytime? Does it change entirely? Does those people on the street look like ants? Can she hear the bustling village from so far up? Can anyone hear her?

"Beautiful. Isn't it?"

She jumped at the sudden interruption of her musings. The same dreadful feeling returning to her with full force which she forgot about for a while.

She gulped down the dry lump in her throat as she heard Pain's footsteps approaching her. She didn't dare to turn, or make any kind of movements at all. It was as if she even forgot to breathe.

"I like this view too. Its so peaceful up here. Don't you agree?" he intoned eyeing her intently.

A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, travelling its way down the side of her face. She didn't know how to react. Or should she even react? She knew playing possum wouldn't help here here, in this situation.

The little hairs on the nape of her neck prickled as she felt his presence behind her. He pushed all of her slightly damp hair to one side of her neck, resting on her shoulder, leaning close so his breath fanned out across her skin.

"Are you good at keeping secrets, Renai?" he asked, his breath tickling the soft skin of her neck, making it more sensitive than usual. His voice was low and smooth, like a raunchy growl, loose of its previous authorative innuendo.

Renai became stiff as a statue. Her heart beating at such a speed that she thought it might jump out of her chest, tearing through her flesh and bones. She closed her eyes painfully tight, wishing this was all just a dream.

"Answer me, Kitten." Nagato smirked sinking his teeth on the tender, supple flesh of her neck. She whimpered quietly, trembling. "Will you keep a secret for me?" his hands snaked around her petite waist, pulling her comparatively smaller frame closer to his.

Her chest expanded taking in a sudden deep breath, her body responding to the proximity of his by sending goosebumps racing across her skin. She responded to his question in a raspy hum accompanied by a little nod.

She could feel his smirk widening against her skin. In a swift motion he turned her around, trapping her between the cold glass of the window and his own warm body pressing against her.

"Wha-" the words got caught in her throat and mangled themselves into a strangled noise of surprise instead when she saw her captor. This was a different man from whom she had seen before. Completely different. Though he had the same ringed eyes and dangerous aura as the Pain she had encountered before.

_How could this be?!_

Nagato saw her eyes widening in slow motion. The sapphire orbs filled with questions and bewilderment.

_Just_ _like_ _before__. _He sighed inwardly. _Those_ _eyes__... __They_ _are_ _still_ _just_ _as_ _bright_ _and_ _beautiful__._  
"Do you know who I am, Renai?" he asked with an indefinable gleam in his purple-ish godly eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Do you remember my name?"

Renai's dubiety only increased with those questions of his. "R-Remember?"  
she asked baffled "D-Did I ever knew y-you?"

She saw his facial expression immediately changing into an incomprehensible one. It seemed almost sad. But it was gone as soon as it came, instead being replaced by an enticing devious ghostly smirk.  
"Perhaps, this will answer your question." His fingers entangled themselves into her hair, grabbing a fistful. Tilting her head to a comfortable angle, Nagato crashed his lips on hers with searing possession. His passion and hunger exploding with each slow, deep lick as his tongue explored every corner of her mouth.

And yet once again, Renai didn't knew how to react to such boldness. She was perplexed, no doubts. But a fact was that she had never been kissed before. Not as far as she could remember (Which wasn't all that much). At first, she was shocked at being taken by surprise. But, the longer it went, the more she found herself melting into the kiss and eventually kissing him back. Her hand clutched his sweatshirt pulling him closer, and the other one went in his long scarlet hairs, caressing the scalp softly. A low, beastly growl emerging from him resonated throughout her being and her core tightened in response to the roughness of his voice. If only his eyes weren't closed, he could see the faint light glowing wherever he touched her.

It felt like an eternity since they were kissing, but it still wasn't close to being enough. He broke the kiss on the sound of a coded knock on the door, leaving her craving for more.

Deidara walked in a brisk pace covering the distance from elevator to Leader's personal quarters. He knew very well that Nagato said not to disturb him tonight. And it was really late too. But it was an urgent matter that could not wait until morning.

As he reached his destination, he knocked on the door twice-once-twice and then waited patiently for it to open. After a minute or two, the door opened to reveal the Uzumaki he had came to both fear and respect.

"What is it, Deidara?" Nagato asked in not a very happy tone.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but the night patrolling team found a spy lurking too close to Site-13." Deidara spoke in an even and disciplined manner, a proof of his militarian upbringing. He stood with his legs joined and hands held at back. He was still in standard Shinobi uniform clad with the Akatsuki cloak which meant he was still on duty. "We got him detained in one of the cells. Waiting for your orders." he said with a blank, expressionless face.

"Any idea which village he belongs to?" Nagato asked.

"Presumably Konoha. Though we found no headband or mission scroll or any other documents on him that could confirm it."

"Hm." Nagato contemplated the provided information. "Go get Sasuke Uchiha and meet me at interrogation room 1."

Deidara nodded in understanding and left. Nagato waited until he saw Deidara getting in the elevator and the door closing behind him. He then went towards the stairs. He doesn't need to go too far after all.

_It was all black. Nothing but darkness all around. She heard the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest hard and fast. It was almost deafening.__ She put a hand over it in a childish hope to somehow slow it down. It did nothing to help. Only making it worse because there was a humming in her head. It started out faintly, becoming louder and louder until she crashed on her knees sobbing, palms tightly pressed against the sides of her head covering her ears. But the sound wasn't from outside. It was _inside.  
_It was as too loud, the simultaneous sounds of humming and thumping, driving her crazy. _

_Then suddenly it stopped. Everything went back to being quiet again. The humming was gone and the thumping slowly coming back to normal, steady beats. She opened her eyes and looked around and a shadow looming over her. It was still dark all around them and the only thing that was visible to her were its eyes. Eyes as red as blood, glowing like sinister flames. Sinful and mesmerizing, is how she would describe them. _

_The shadow seemed formless in the pitch black surrounding, but its aura was inexplicitely iniquitous. It radiated an ungodly warmth, like the searing flames of hell. The warmth slowly wrapped itself around her, seeping into her skin slowly but surely. But instead of being terrified of it, she found it somewhat __soothing_ _and_ _familiar__. __It_ _settled_ _over_ _her_ _like_ _a_ _heavy_ _blanket_ _and_ _she_ _sighed_ _softly_ _in_ _content__. __She_ _felt_ _her_ _body_ _being_ _picked_ _up_ _by_ _a_ _pair_ _of_ _strong_ _arms__. __The_ _same_ _arms_ _wrapped_ _around_ _her_ _tighter__, __like_ _a_ _protective_ _and_ _comforting_ _embrace__. _

_"__My_ _little_ _princess__." __an_ _ominous_ _whisper_ _echoed_ _in_ _her_ _ear__, __warm_ _breaths_ _tingling_ _the_ _sensitive_ _skin__. __It_ _had_ _a_ _sweet_ _undertone_ _which_ _made_ _her_ _heart_ _tug_ _in_ _yearning__. "__You_ _did_ _a_ _good_ _job__." _

_She_ _could_ _almost_ _feel_ _the_ _wicked_ _sneer_ _in_ _that_ _voice__. Her __her_ _brows_ _furrowed_ _and_ _lips__ twitched __in_ _confusion__._

_The_ _owner_ _of__ the __voice_ _seemed_ _to_ _have_ _sensed_ _her_ _perplexity__. __The_ _same_ _strong_ _arms_ _of_ _the_ _faceless_ _shadow_ _turned_ _her_ _around_ _gently__, "__Look_ _for_ _yourself__, __princess__."_

_All_ _of_ _a_ _sudden__, __there_ _was_ _light_ _all_ _around_ _and_ _the_ _darkness__, __the_ _shadow_ _and_ _all_ _its_ _warmth_ _was_ _gone__. __The_ _girl_ _saw_ _the_ _barbaric_ _despoliation_ _she_ _was_ _standing_ _right_ _in_ _the_ _center_ _of__._

_The_ _decimation_ _she__ saw __made_ _her_ _stomach_ _turn_ _and_ _bile_ _rose_ _up_ _in_ _her_ _throat__. __Her_ _hands_ _automatically_ _rose_ _to_ _cover_ _her_ _mouth_ _and_ _she_ _saw_ _it_ _covered_ _in_ _vile__, __thick_ _rustic_ _fluid__. __The_ _smell_ _of_ _iron_ _and_ _death_ _filled_ _up_ _her_ _nostrils_ _and_ _she_ _felt_ _more_ _sick_ _finding_ _herself_ _soaked_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _rufescent_ _liquid__. __Screams_ _and_ _sobs_ _choked_ _in_ _her_ _chest_ _when_ _her_ _eyes_ _darted_ _around_ _and_ _all_ _that_ _she_ _could_ _see_ _was_ _death__. __Flayed__, __charred_ _and_ _mutilated_ _bodies_ _as_ _far_ _as_ _eyes_ _could_ _see__._

_The_ _ravenette_ _girl_ _froze_ _on_ _the_ _spot_ _seeing__ the __massacre__. __Her_ _eyes_ _widened_ _and_ _her_ _whole_ _body_ _trembled_ _in_ _disgust_ _and_ _disbelief__. __She_ _threw_ _up_ _all_ _that_ _her_ _stomach_ _held__ ,__but_ _all_ _that_ _came_ _out_ _was_ _more_ _blood_ _mixed_ _with_ _saliva__. __She_ _fell_ _on_ _her_ _knees__, __only_ _one_ _question_ _she_ _had__._

**_"_****_Who_** **_did_** **_this_****_?"_**

_A_ _malignant_ _voice_ _inside_ _her_ _head_ _cackled__, __telling_ _her_ _the_ _answer__. __But_ _she_ _wasn't_ _ready_ _to_ _believe_ _it__._

_She_ _watched_ _the_ _rivers_ _of_ _blood__. __A_ _woman_ _split_ _in_ _half_ _and_ _countless_ _other_ _flayed_ _limps_ _and_ _bleeding_ _bodies__. __A_ _girl_ _with_ _gaping_ _gash_ _going_ _from__ her __neck_ _to_ _navel__, __her_ _innards_ _popping_ _out__. __A_ _body_ _with_ _no__ head. A __head_ _with_ _no_ _body__. __Some_ _were_ _burnt_ _beyond_ _recognition__, __and_ _some_ _still_ _ablaze__. __The_ _smell_ _of_ _burning_ _flesh_ _fresh_ _in_ _air__. __Some_ _were_ _unfortunate_ _enough_ _to_ _be_ _smashed_ _by_ _boulders_ _completely_ _and_ _were_ _now_ _nothing_ _but_ _a_ _pile_ _of_ _human_ _mush__. __The_ _more_ _unfortunate_ _ones_ _were_ _partly_ _effected_ _by_ _those_ _same_ _boulders__. __She_ _could_ _feel_ _the_ _anguish_ _and_ _pain_ _of_ _those as_ _death_ _came_ _slowly_ _for_ _them__. __It_ _was_ _still_ _evident_ _in_ _their_ _dead_ _eyes__. __At_ _least_ _those_ _whose_ _eyeballs_ _didn't_ _pop_ _out__ of __their_ _skull__. __Some_ _drowned_ _and_ _inflated__, __others_ _were_ _sucked_ _out__ of __life__._

_'_**_Want_** **_to_** **_know_** **_who_** **_did_** **_all_** **_this_****_?'_**_the_ _wicked_ _crackle_ _echoed__ in her head __again__._  
_'_**_It_** **_was_** **_you_****_, _****_Renai_****_.'_**

Renai woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. A layer of sweat covered her body and were dripping of her forehead and neck. Her heart was racing in unstoppable speed and her body felt numb and stiff. She looks around pulling her damp hairs back and found herself in the same room as last time.

"It was just a dream." She said in shaking voice in an effort to calm her staggered self.  
She looked out of the widow across the room, the soft sounds of raindrops pattering against the thick glass soothing her restless heart. _This_ _view_ _really_ _does_ _calms_ _me_ _down__. _She thought with the smallest smile coming upon her lips as she lied down again, snuggled up in the softness and warmth of the blanket and cozy bed.

"Huh?!" her eyes snapped open. "How did I get in the bed!?" she asked quietly, quirking an eyebrow. She distinctly remembered being sitting on the couch, waiting for Pain after he abruptly left after that... incident.  
Her face flushed remembering their little make-out session. "I must have fallen asleep there." she mumbled slamming a palm on her hot, red embarrassed face. Both the memories of last night's incidents and the dreadful dream flashing in front of her eyes like a slideshow. She felt tired even though she just woke up.

Her sense of alarm took the best of her when she nearly shot out of bed at the sudden unexpected ringing of the intercom. She looked around the empty room with a hand over her racing heart and breathing heavily, and then at the noisy phone kept on the dresser near the bed like it would jump at her to bite any second. After some thought, she hesitantly picked up the little black wireless phone, pressed the button and bringing it to her ear. "Um...h..hello?" she spoke softly.

"Since you're awake, freshen up and go to the dining area on 40th floor. Itachi will be there. You have 20 minutes." Nagato said and hung up.

"Huuuuuh!" came Renai's intelligent reaction as she looked at the little black telephone in her hand like its a tiny alien with two heads. One thing was sure after all of this.

She does not like being so fucking clueless.

The midnight haired girl wandered around the grayish themed hallways of the 40th floor looking for the damned dining hall she was asked to go to. This whole floor was like a fucking maze to her where every turn, every corridor and every door looked exactly the same. "They could have at least named the rooms. None of these doors even have fucking numbers on them." she stomped her foot on the ground, scoffing. But then having no other option, she sighed tiredly resuming her search. Going around yet another turn, she felt like she might have came to this long corridor before, but it was hard to tell since they all look exactly the same to her. _I_ _am_ _definitely__ lost __and_ _going_ _in_ _circles__. _She sighed inwardly again.

Her paths were lighted from natural sunlight coming from the glass paneled windows at one side of the hallway. _Or_ _whatever__ little __semblance__ of __sunlight__ that __could_ _make_ _its_ _way_ _up to_ _here_ _after_ _being_ _obstructed__ by __the_ _heavy_ _cloud_ _cover_ _over_ _this_ _godforsaken_ _village__. __Man__, __its_ _depressing__. _The uniformly constructed windows showed the view of outside, though not as perfectly as the room she was in previously.

Gray. It seemed to be the theme of the entire village and not just this particular building. Gray clouds, gray roads, gray buildings, gray lakes, gray smoke, gray... Everything. She wondered if the grass here would be gray too. And the people.  
_I_ _don't__ think __its_ _possible__ for __people__ to be gray. _she sweat dropped awkwardly at her own thought.

Walking aimlessly and lost in thoughts, she collided against a broad, firm and muscular back of someone and bounced back landing on her bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming back to present situation, Renai lifted her head to see a hand stretched at her direction. The one who it belongs to has got to be one of the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life.

"Sorry, Miss. I didn't hear you coming. Stupid me." the man said with a goofy, apologetic grin.

Renai took his hand, letting him help her up, meanwhile taking in his fanciable appearance.

He had a strong muscular built, and was at least a good 6-7 inches taller than her. He seemed to be in his thirties and had a sculpted angelic face with prominent cheekbones, sharp masculine features. His hairs were of shade of night skies and his voice deep and rugged. He looks young for someone of that age and had an enigmatic aura around himself. But what strikes out the most protruding were his eyes. The charcoal orbs had the same depths as that of someone who had seen a lot. They told a story of endurance and struggles for survival. The happy grin of his, didn't quite reach those eyes. The more she looked into them, the more drawn to him she felt.

"I-Its fine." she said, shy colour of pink coming upon her pale cheeks, "It was actually my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into you. I'm sorry."

"That maybe so." He said leaving her hand and toning down his goofy grin into a soft, polite smile. "But a beauty like you shouldn't apologize for such fine mistake."

Renai flushed more and felt and strange affliction at the loss of that minimal contact. A mysterious nostalgia that she couldn't quite place. An awkward silence settled over as they just kept staring at eachother.

A subtle clearing of throat broke their ruminations and they both turn to see Itachi Uchiha standing there, a few steps behind Renai with a passive face.

"Oh! Sorry once again." the nameless man said with a yet bigger goofy grin. "I think I should get going then. Pleasure meeting you." he says giving Renai a very brief covetous glance, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi's eyes narrowed skeptically catching the brief moment which Renai clearly missed. He then turned his attention back on the said girl, "You were supposed to meet me half-an-hour ago." he stated.

Renai turned around facing him with her head down. "S-Sorry... I...I got lost."

"Hn." Itachi noticed the purple bruises and bite marks on her neck, but thought better not to address them, "Follow me." he said walking past her. Renai trotted behind him obediently.

They both remained quiet for the rest of the way as they passed through a series of corridors and came to halt in front of a grey metal door. Renai felt like smacking herself to next week.

_It_ _was_ _the_ _first_ _door_ _out_ _of_ _the__ fucking __elevator_ _all_ _this_ _while_ _when_ _I_ _was__... _She glared at the door like she would melt the damn thing by squinting.

"Don't get lost next time." Itachi said nonchalantly walking through the door and Renai caught the amused quip in his voice. She glared daggers at his back.

_Seriously__, __dude__._

Just as she entered the dining area, she was met with a pair of steel blue eyes. They stayed on her a little too long for her comfort and she felt self-conscious under all that attention.

Deidara saw the newbie trudging behind Itachi like a puppy, but something about the situation strikes odd to him. He knew the girl was a 'sacrifice' offered to the God of New World. _That's_ _just_ _stupid__. __Pain_ _is_ _in_ _no_ _way_ _a_ _God__. __And_ _we_ _are_ _definitely_ _not_ _his_ _angels_ _of_ _peace__. __If_ _anything_ _we__ are, __it_ _would__ be __demons__. __Bloodthirsty__, cruel, vicious, __cold blooded__ murderers. __Nothing_ _else__._ He scoffed at the mere thought of such nonsense. It was more bullshit than Hidan's sick religious-fanaticism. Oh, how glad he is that that bastard was now dead.

He knows all there is to know about Pain's playthings, and he knows this girl is the new one. He also knows what happens to them when Pain gets bored with them. Hell, how many times he himself had "taken care" of them, (after having a good taste of the feast himself of course). But never has that maglomaniac nut-case ever let them move around the base so freely. And to top that, having _the_ Itachi Uchiha act as a babysitter? For a sex-slave? Either Pain is taking someone as significant as the Uchiha prodigy for granted. Or there is something really special about this girl. _But_ _what_ _is__ it?_

Someone dropped something and Deidara realized that he was staring directly at the girl, and it was making her uncomfortable. She immediately averted her own sneaky glances and ran to Itachi for cover when she was caught blushing by the arsonist.

_Interesting__. _Deidara smirked.

"Eat something. Then I will take you to Leader sama." Itachi said taking the seat opposite Deidara on the countertop table.

Renai sat beside him checking out the kitchen plus dining room, avoiding Deidara's ardent gaze. The kitchen maid kept a bowl full of rice porridge in front of her and that's when she realized just exactly how hungry she was. She picked up the spoon instead of chopsticks and devoured the bland, mushy porridge whole in matter of minutes.

Deidara saw her gulp down the entire content of the bowl like a starving beast with a quirked(freaked) brow. "We're not gonna run out overcooked rice anytime soon. Don't choke on it, hn." he commented taking a bite of his own food. Itachi looked at her weirdly too, but it was hard to tell because of his "Itachi face".

Renai kept the bowl down, a tint of pink sprayed on her cheeks. "C-can I have some more?" She asked Itachi quietly. Itachi nodded, signalling the maid who brought another bowl. This time she ate it slowly.

_I_ _guess_ _she_ _really_ _was_ _hungry__. __How_ _long_ _has_ _it_ _been_ _si__nce __she_ _last_ _ate__? __Two__, __maybe_ _three_ _days__? _Deidara thought eyeing her intently. Even though she seemed extremely frail and famished at first glance, he has to admit that she was quite pretty. "What's your name, hn?" He asked.

She halted before putting another morsel in her mouth. "Renai Hotaru." she placidly mumbled resuming her task.

Early in the morning, Sakura was being escorted back to the medical bay by two men. Or boys she would rather say. One was a tall, bulky one with orange hairs. He was the silent one. The other was comparatively shorter, about her height maybe and had silver hairs and sharp set of teeth like Hoshigaki. He was the loudmouthed one but seldom spoke anything intelligent. She knew him as Suigetsu. He came barging in her "room" at five in morning followed closely behind by the other one named Juugo. She guessed they might have expected some kind of resistance from her by the way Suigetsu started the conversation. He must have even prepared a script.

The expression of mild shock on his face could be called comical when it didn't quite go the way he prepared for.

Sakura didn't resist. She didn't argue, or attack them, or even passed a snide comment. She quietly got up from her bed, rolled up all the scattered medical scrolls and kept then in drawer. Adjusting herself, she went out of the room without a single word and waited for them to guide her ahead. She was so quiet the entire way that Suigetsu and Jugo _had_ to ask her if she was ok. She simply nodded and kept walking between the two Taka members.

_Were_ _those_ _tears_ _in__ her __eyes__? _Jugo wondered.

_What_ _happened_ _to_ _her__? _Suigetsu asked himself sharing a brief look with Jugo.

When they got to the medical bay, she saw the captain of her escorting team lying on the bed. He was exhausted of Chakra and deep asleep. A dark crimson trail of dried blood starting from his eyes and disappearing into the black strands of hair at the side of his head. His breathing was steady and his hands coloured with dried blood on resting on his sides. The murderous Uchiha avenger looked so vulnerable at this moment.

A bi-coloured man with round, lifeless yellowish eyes and a giant Venus flytrap around his head standing beside his bed on her opposite side. "Can we trust you to heal him?" the white side asked. **"****Act** **funky** **and** **we** **will** **kill** **you** **and** **then** **eat** **you****." **The black side stated with a sadistic smirk.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Suigetsu intervened cringing at his words, "She came here by herself."

"Hn." Zetsu grunted stepping back a few small steps, his eyes never leaving the pinkette who didn't even seemed bother for anyone in the room except for her unconscious ex teammate.

Seigetsu occupied the empty bed behind her and Jugo took a seat on one of the chairs near him, their eyes fixed on Zetsu. Sakura picked up the utensil with lukewarm water and a bundle of gauze and started with wiping off the blood from Sasuke's face. His words from last night echoed in her head. Three words louder than all others.

**"**_**Naruto**__**... is **__**dead**__**."**_

In the outskirts of the Hidden in Rain village, among the thick forest cover was a little abandoned house which was now transformed into a shrine for the Kami of Ame. The sounds of unrelenting screams and moans of wanting echoed inside the old wooden walls, as Obito had his way with the head priestess of the makeshift temple.

"Some priestess you are, Ichiko san." Obito sneered slapping her plump ass hard, pounding into her with inhuman vigour.

"Umm... Ahh~...uh..." Ichiko moaned out aloud throwing her head back as Obito rammed inside her as hard and fast as he could go. He took her from behind this time, her breasts squished against the cold tiles of the wall to wall pavement made for people to place their offering to the God and pray. The offerings that were now scattered around the place. The smell of sex muffled under the sweet incense burning in front of the shrine, right before where she was getting fucked.

"Who...am I... Umm...oh...t-to..say...ah...no...to..an-ahh~ Angel of..of m-my...lo~lord... AH-!" A scream tore through her lips, only to be hushed by Obito's hungry lips. He hits a specific spot deep inside her, driving her over the edge.

The squelching tightening of her inner muscles around his shaft made his self-control fade away, insinuating his own climax. His shaft limped unleashing its load and then he slumped atop her soft back breathing heavily.

"Is Angel sama satisfied with my _prayers~__?"_ Ichiko asks in between panting.

"Yes. Yes of course I am, priestess." Obito spoke after a few minutes getting back his posture and zipping up his pants. "Now, just one last sacrifice to complete your _'__baptism__' _ceremony." he smirked wearing his robe and putting on his mask.

"One last sacrifice?" the once prostitute turned priestess asked standing straight and turning towards him. The very next moment, her body fell on the cold dark floor with a thud. Deep thick blood pooling around her vigorously shaking body, staining her pure white robes with scarlet patches, leaking from one clean slit across her throat.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki brotherhood, Ichiko san." Obito chuckled darkly under his mask leaving the premise like nothing happened. The house burst into flames behind him as he walks away. "Now to go check this new arrival Zetsu was talking about."

After getting their breakfast, Itachi took Renai to Leader's office. But to their luck, he wasn't there. Just two guards, Rain anbu jonin, posted outside the door. They let her in and told her to wait. Itachi left after dropping her there. And now, there she was, all alone in the huge, eerie, magisterial office room. She just sat their and waited for maybe an hour. Or maybe two. She was getting really bored and got up and started to look around the place to find something to keep her occupied for the time being.

The place looked dirty, everything was covered in dust and big stacks of papers and files littered throughout the floor except for the majestic looking old-timey desk situated at the center of the room. It was meticulously arranged. Not even a speck of dust on it. Behind it the whole wall-window was hidden behind thick burgundy curtains. A few rays of light that could make its way in from the little openings between the heavy curtains. From the ceiling, hung a beautiful crystal chandelier, providing the room with necessary light. Contrasting to the modern interiors of other rooms of the tower, this one gave elegant medievalist vibes with its classic gentlemen's officeroom decor. The walls were hidden behind huge bookshelves, like a library or study. Books on so many interesting subjects, it made her mind boggle. Other than books,there were also case-study and research materials on things and incidents she had never even heard of. Some bookshelves were open and some were locked behind glass and seals. Some of those were ancient and new scrolls, others, she assumed, were mission scrolls. Each with a unique marking or Kanji on them, telling who it was from and who can read them.

_Just_ _exactly_ _who_ _are_ _these_ _people_ _and_ _what_ _do_ _they_ _do__? _She had heard a lot about the Akatsuki. All of the scary bedtime stories, the underworld gossips, the murmurs in shadows and talks in day light. But this office room doesn't look like of the throne room of some powerful mob-leader or terrorist organization. Whoever works here is a very well informed and influential person. _If_ _it's_ _the_ _same__ man __who_ _thinks_ _he's_ _a_ _God__, __I_ _can_ _understand_ _why_ _he_ _would_ _think_ _that__. _She walked around lazily, dragging a finger along the wooden surface of those selves. She brought it up to see a patch of dust. _He_ _should_ _get_ _someone_ _to_ _clean_ _this_ _place__. __He_ _surely_ _can__. _She walked carefully through the room, careful not to tip over one of the paper towers all though out the place. _Or_ _he_ _can_ _do_ _it_ _by_ _himself__. __If_ _he_ _is_ _the__ "__God__" __he_ _believes_ _himself_ _to_ _be__. _She chuckled reaching the oak table, picking up the small paper crane resting atop a small stack of books. She took a closer look at it, the clean creases and soft blue colour, a bit faded at the corners and along the lines of the folds.

"What's so funny?" A deep, dark voice from behind her startled her and she dropped the origami. It hit the floor with a soft thud. She turns around to see a man in orange mask standing at the door with arms crossed.

Obito covered the distance between them in graceful long strides, standing right in front of her. A little too close for her comfort, his smokey, spicy smell making her a bit dizzy. Renai fidgeted under his sharingan gaze.

_Don't_ _these_ _guys_ _know_ _anything_ _about_ _personal_ _space__? _The voice in her head scoffed. _But_ _hot_ _damn__... __That's_ _a_ _nice_ _bod__. Smoked __cinnamons__. __If_ _only_ _there_ _wasn't_ _that_ _stupid_ _mask_ _in_ _between__... _  
The annoying commentary in her head was cut short when Renai realized that the man before her was bending down to pick up the paper bird.  
_Oh_ _no__... __Oh__, __damn_ _no__! __This_ _dress_ _is_ _too_ _short__. __Too__. __Fucking__. __Short__. __Please_ _don't__... __No_ _no_ _no__... __Oh__. __He's_ _getting_ _up__. __Please_ _be_ _it_ _that_ _he_ _didn't__..._

Obito once again stood tall before her. His gloved hand reached behind her, slightly grazing her arm. "Baby blue, hm? Sweet colour." His tantalizing voice whispered in her ear as he set the paper bird back on the table.

Renai's face turned beet root. Her eyes snapped shut. _He_ _did__. _The internal voice echoed again.

Obito eyed her up and down. From her wild, wavy black hairs to her little heart shaped face, piercing blue eyes, full luscious lips, the creamy smoothness of her skin, elegant feminine figure. His eyes travelled further south. Her breasts were perfect from what he could tell, not too heavy, not too small. Her body curved gently to meet at her prominent, supple waist. Muscular strong legs. Even though the full view of her was under some clothing, it still made him aware of an uncomfortable tightness against his pants.

_Nagato_ _does_ _have_ _good_ _eyes_ _in_ _matter_ _of_ _searching_ _for_ _a_ _perfect_ _woman_ _to_ _fuck__. _The thought crossed his mind. He adjusted his mask, being glad it was there. "Haven't seen you around here before. Recently fell from heaven?"

"And that's what Adam said to Eve." A mocking bored yawn came from Renai "tch tch tch...talk about primitive pickup lines." she scoffed looking away and blowing up a strand of hair from her face. Crossing her arms, she shifted her weight from one leg to another.

"Feisty and tough to break. I like that in my woman." Obito smirked.

"And who exactly said that, hm?" Renai asked with a poker face looking directly into his eyes, "That I am _you_r woman."

"You will be." Obito said taking off his mask and tossing it over the table. "Soon enough."

Renai's brows scrunged up, a pout forming on her lips. She was about to say something but then she saw him walking around the desk and taking a seat on the other end.

"State your name and order of business, please." He spoke with a smug smirk on his face. He knew what she was here for. But he was curious as to how much she knew.

Renai's mouth went agape as her eyes widened. Not for the fact that this man was sitting on the place of the leader of the Akatsuki. But for how incredibly handsome he was. He was like something out of a storybook, but in a messed up kind of way. Though it only served to make him even more alluring to her. Cropped black hairs, strong jaws, broad shoulders, stern but mischievously captivating eyes and full lips. He was stunningly attractive in the way that made her stomach do multiple flips. The scars on the entire one side of his face fascinated her all the more.

_"__Your_ _scars_ _only_ _means_ _you_ _were_ _stronger_ _than_ _whatever_ _tried_ _to_ _hurt_ _you__." A _faint wistful smile came and disappeared on her face, remembering those words.

Obito watched her silently by the passing minutes, noticing every little flexures coming upon her features. It intrigued him all the more.

"Renai Hotaru." She spoke after a few minutes of oogling him shamelessly. "I was told I will meet the leader of the Akatsuki here. I don't know what for." Her voice was calm and enticing when she spoke, and Obito's Sharingan could clearly see the minute relaxation in her posture that would very well be invisible to any other eye in this world. Her lips pulled up in an almost serene smirk, a smile full of secrets.

Obito rose from his seat and stepped towards her at a lazy, predatory pace, walking through the furniture in between like a ghost. The subtle widening of her eyes told him of her astonishment. He came to stand in front of her once again, leaning on the desk with his arms crossed at his chest.

He wondered if he could take her right there and then, on that very table he was supported by. He entertained the thought briefly, trailing his eyes over her intricate features once again. He felt a painful throbbing in his pants and mouth go dry. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, finding it really hard to contain himself from doing what all images and thought forming in his head to her. This girl is having an effect on him that nobody has had in a long time. "Renai, huh?" He grinned with a lewd glimmer in his vermilion eyes, "Whoever named you has got to be quite a pervert."

"Probably." Renai snorted amused.

Obito's gaze softened a bit, fixated on the way her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took. The way her Sapphire irises twinkled in contrast to her pale skin was bewitching. His eyes drifted to the lush rosy lips and stayed there for a while. The darker side of him imagining what it would feel like to sink his teeth in those soft lips or when she screams his name in pure pleasure. His member throbbed and his breathing hitched at the mere thought. He _needs__ t_o have her. Right now.

"So. You don't know what you are called here for, hm." Obito's grave tone was laced with tantalizing darkness, his eyes narrowed on her. "Allow me to tell you then." He stood straight, taking a hold of her wrist, he yanked her to changeover their positions, backing her up like a predator on hunt until her thighs hit the cold surface of the table. The distance between them was reduced to a mere hairline.

She froze as she felt his fingers skimming through the smooth skin of her thighs up until the hem of her little dress, and then up some more, slowly lifting the fabric and leaving a burning trail on the skin underneath.

"As I told you..." Obito's hot breath burned through the soft skin of her ear, "You will be _my_ _woman__." _His lips fluttered at the junction of her jaws making a breathy trail to the corner of her lips. He placed a soft, prolonged kiss their. His warm breaths tickling her sensitive skin as his hand made its way to her hips, getting the feel of her smooth, sinuous body.

"So." Renai gasped "you're the leader, hm?" her body slowly backing up until his other hand held her tightly by waist and pinned her to the desk roughly, making all the things above it topple.

"I guess you can say so. I am the one who influenced Pain to make this organization. And I am the one behind its functioning." His smirk widens as his hand on her waist lowers to grope her ass. The other one traveled up to her belly, fingers caressing around the navel and the supple curves of her waistline when it grazed around a certain marred lesion. He knew the feel of it. He has a lot of those himself. His figures traced the scar, starting from the curve of waistline, all the way to her back, ending an inch near the spine. There were some dents along the way from the skin being cut too deep. Like a wound inflicted by a nailed whip. Places where the nails dug deep into the skin and dragged its way before getting out.

Obito's jaw clenched. He turned her around swiftly and with force. She braced herself just in time before her head could hit the table. Her eyes closed shut tightly when he ripped apart her dress. The torn pieces slid down her arms and her palms formed a fist.

She knew what was coming. What he had in mind. She had been through this so many times before. So many times that she forgot the count. Her eyes had forgotten to cry.

Obito's eyes widens seeing the visible half of her body that was now bare to him except for her scanty underwears. Her entire back was full of scars like those. Too many for him to count. "Who did this to you?" His voice was hushed and coarse, but his hands fisted and released more than once and his body invisibly shook from the boiling rage inside him. He didn't know the reason, but he didn't need one either.

Renai didn't answer, she didn't whimper like she used to once. She just stood there like a statue devoid of a soul. Her tears dried, will crushed and hope died a long time ago.

An inaudible gasp escaped her and her eyes snapped open when she felt a caress over her old scars. A hold on her bicep turned her around and she was pulled into an embrace. His hands grabbed the back of her neck pulling her to him and soft, scarred lips crashed with her. He took over unchallenged dominance, his tongue explored her mouth and teeth bit into her lower lip drawing out blood which he hungrily lapped up.

His hands got rid of the remaining bits of her clothings. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, making her sit on the table. His lips left hers and planted feverish fluttering kisses all over her face and along her neck, leaving behind bite marks whenever he felt her body twitched under him enjoying her mewling and gasping. His hands travelled all over her seditious body. Fingers scouting every inch of her smooth skin in warm ghostly caresses. Her breathing became laboured and her heart rapidly pounded against her chest. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, her warm breaths against his skin acting as fuel to fire inside him.  
His hands fisted in her hair, pulling her head back harshly. She groaned and gasped loudly feeling his wet tongue on the swell of her throat. It went further down making a wet trail down to the valley of her breasts.

A shaky moan escaped her when his palm grabbed her breast, kneading the fleshy mounds. His other hand was tracing up and down her spine making goosebumps active on her skin. His mouth latched onto her other breast. Tongue swirling around her hard nipple, flicking and suckling it greedily. She grunted discontently when he stopped, only to moan louder when he gave the same treatment to the other one. Her hand clutched his short hairs painfully, pushing his face on the soft flesh, demanding more of his tortures assaults. Obito smirked like a devil.

His hands left her body to undo his pants. It hit the floor pooling around his ankles. "Obito." hot breath fanned against her ear in husky growl, "I want you to scream my name, Renai, for what I am about to do to you." His nails clawed and scratched the tender skin of her hips pulling her closer and entering her agonisingly slowly, tearing through her clenching womanhood.

"Aahh~" Renai threw her head back, her screams echoing throughout the room. She could barely sit straight and Obito's arms caught her to keep her in position. Not giving any time for the pain to subside, he started pounding into her mercilessly. The wild, animalistic growling emerging from him reverberated through her body, making her core tightening around him. A knot forming in her stomach.

What he was doing to her was painful and at the same time pleasurable. A sudden risqué rush of adrenaline was making her crave more of his amorous tortures. She wanted more of this. More of him.

"Mmmm~ Obi-to..." An involuntary moan, not above a mere whisper from her set the beast inside him loose. He was thrusting into her harder and faster, until he came, filling her with his seeds, setting off her climax as well. Her nails dug deep into his clothed shoulder as they both rode their high in blissful ecstasy. He hissed at the erotic pain, breathing heavily with his head resting on her shoulder.

But he was not quite done with her yet. He was far from done.

Renai felt drowsy. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest when he picked her up in his arms. The air around them became heavy and swirled, and at the very next second they were in a different room. She felt the cool softness of the sheets when he laid her on the bed and pulled the quilt on her. "Sleep tight, Firefly." He kissed her on forehead and then left. She heard the door closing behind him and drifted off.

Renai's eyes remained closed as the velvety sheet slowly slid from her naked body, revealing the upper half of her body. She groaned lazily and sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning and purring like a fuzzy kitten. She looked around the room, finding herself in a new one. Huffing annoyed, she felt like a misplaced furniture, being moved around from one place to another.

_Well...this room __isn't_ _half_ _bad_ _either__. __The_ _view_ _here_ _is_ _just_ _as_ _awesome_ _as_ _Pain's__ room _A sudden familiar chill ran down her spine and sapphire orbs darted to the cushiony chair in the middle of the room.

A man with unruly long midnight hairs and blazing ruby eyes was sitting there comfortably. His Sharingan fixed solely on her naked body. Hands folded and expression serene, looking every bit as regal as he had sitting on a throne with the proud symbol of Uchiha on the wall behind.

"I'm happy to see you made it this far." a faint smile adorned his angelic face, his red eyes glimmering brighter than any star. "Couldn't help but notice how you were smiling in your sleep. You have a beautiful smile."

Renai looked at him impassively. Nothing in her gave away the fact that his calm, raspy voice and compliments always worked like a soothing spell for her.

The man's subdued smile widens seeing enough. He got up from his place and was immediately at her side, the mattress sinking under his weight. His callous fingers caressed thorough her tangled hair, playing with her coal strands. The immediate appeasing effect he had on her was the one she couldn't hide. Her head tilted towards it, her inner restlessness relaxing under his placid touch. "I missed you too, my little princess." There was a look of longing in his eyes as he said those words. "Soon, I will be right here with you."

"Soon?" She asked holding his hands.

He brought her fingers to his lips placing a soft kiss on them, "Very soon."

A knock echoed and her eyes snapped towards the source of the sound. They turned back immediately, but he was gone. A doleful smile came upon her lips realizing that the genjutsu has broken.

"Soon." She repeated to herself before getting up to open the door.


End file.
